Un giro de eventos
by Kon de Hiwatari
Summary: Bueno, yo no haré la excepción y les diré como he sentido que mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente de una playa tranquila de clima soleado a una tormenta eléctrica con olas enormes que te hunden si estás en alta mar…


Esta historia, posiblemente les haya pasado a ustedes o podría parecerse un poco a alguna situación con algún amigo o conocido que les haya contado. Bueno, yo no haré la excepción y les diré como he sentido que mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente de una playa tranquila de clima soleado a una tormenta eléctrica con olas enormes que te hunden si estás en alta mar…

Todo empezó desde que tenía 3 años, hay cosas de las que debería olvidar o al menos recordar con más cariño pero este recuerdo en específico, es el que me tiene rondando en la cabeza. Mi hermano mayor, Kai, tenía 6 años cuando se dispuso a cuidarme unos minutos en que mi madre iba por algo de comer, en nuestra casa hay piscina y nuestro padre insistió en hacer una parrillada, invitó a algunos de sus amigos pero lamentablemente sólo éramos dos niños en la reunión.

-¡Kai!, ¡Necesito que vengas!  
-¡Voy!- Un niño que jugaba a atrapar a un pequeño gatito de color negro, se encontraba cerca del jardín del patio y se dirigía a la que lo llamó.  
-Hijo, necesito que cuides a Rei, sólo iré por algo de comer y ¿Tú ya tienes hambre?  
-No, papá ya me dio carne asada. No te preocupes mamá, yo te espero.  
-Buen chico, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Ella se levantó de su silla confiando en las palabras de mi hermano, por lo que recuerdo, yo estaba jugando a construir una torre con mis juguetes armables, ahí fue cuando vi el motivo de mi perdición y que nadie creería capaz de dañar. Una bella mariposa de llamativos colores, de blanco, negro y naranja apareció volando sobre mí, yo intenté seguirla.  
-¡Espera!... gato tonto, no te acerques a la piscina.  
El chico que le había prometido a mi madre cuidarme, se alejaba para cuidar más a su mascota que a mí, aún considero que en general, en la infancia hay ciertos privilegios que no se pueden olvidar por cada niño y las distracciones estaban atados en cada momento con ellos.

-¡Iori!, por poco…

La frase se quedó sin terminar cuando yo caí en la piscina, recuerdo bien cuando empecé a ver el fondo de la piscina y cuando fui cayendo poco a poco. Escuché que alguien se había tirado también, por un momento pensé que había sido mi padre pero fue él… al principio fue muy heroico y luego fue tan tonto… ambos nos estábamos ahogando, hasta que mi padre sin dudarlo, fue por nosotros.

-¡Rei, perdóname!  
-Tranquilo, va a estar bien- Mi padre trató de apartarlo de mí, no podía abrir mis ojos pero sí oír todo lo que se decían.  
-¡No!, ¡Fue mi culpa!... ¡Por favor, regresa!- Fue la primera vez que ese niño empezó a verme de otra manera y yo nunca lo había considerado fuera de lugar.

Él me tenía abrazado, acercó sus labios para darme besitos en mis mejillas, frente y finalmente en la boca. Justo cuando empezaba a ver una luz, algo dentro de mí empezó a recorrerme, en ese momento empecé a escupir el agua que tragué y todos los que estuvieron ahí, decían que había ocurrido un milagro, era claro que no me motivó el asco o el deseo de sobrevivir como pensarían otras personas, era algo más que eso, era muy joven para entenderlo todavía y que ignoré antes de cumplir los 20 años.

-¡Rei!, ¿Vas a pasarnos el balón o no?  
-¡Sí, lo siento!- Grité desde lejos.

Había saltado a otro recuerdo, el pasado a veces puede presentarse como una película en tu mente y sin que puedas controlarlo. Tenía 7 años cuando empecé a juntarme con otros niños en la escuela primaria, en los descansos nos dedicábamos al ejercicio, hoy habíamos decidido jugar futbol, los recreos siempre fueron ventajosos para conocer a nuevos amigos.

-Oye, ¿siempre haces eso?, distraerte en un partido no será nada divertido.  
-Dije que lo sentía Rai, no volverá a pasar.  
-Y bueno, ¿En qué pensabas?, si se puede saber.  
-Está bien, sé que será algo tonto y apresurado pero… imaginaba como sería mi vida más adelante al tener un empleo.  
-¿Apresurado?, ¡Apenas tenemos 7 años!... nos queda tiempo para decidir y elegir.  
-¿Y qué creen que están haciendo?

Una tercera persona se había acercado a nosotros, verlo para mí, nunca había sido un problema y porque los verdaderos problemas no habían comenzado aún.

-Sólo… le estaba diciendo que no se distrajera… ¡Luego nos vemos, Rei!

También era algo "común" que mi hermano sobreprotector, espantará de vez en cuando, a algunos de mis compañeros y como había mencionado antes, era muy pequeño para darme cuenta de eso.

-¿Y ya desayunaste?  
-No, aún no. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?  
-Por supuesto.

Su cara se había relajado un poco, siempre parecía que ordenaba a todos que deberían hacer, en lugar de sugerirles con tacto. Nuestra madre solía darnos unas loncheras con colores muy llamativos, rojo para el chico que consideraba mi pariente y a mí, el verde.

-¿Ya pensaste que quisieras ser de grande?  
-… ¿Eh?, ¿Nos escuchaste?  
-… Bueno, no del todo, sólo quería saber… digo, yo igual he pensado en eso.  
-¿En serio?, dime.

Hasta a mí, me molestaba lo obvio que era él y yo no me daba cuenta lo suficiente para ver, que él siempre se sentía algo incómodo cuando lo veía a los ojos, nunca fue a propósito. Debo decir que me parecía divertido en nuestra infancia, se veía algo torpe y conmigo, él no se mostraba tan temible o serio, cosa que en toda la escuela buscaba la manera de no toparse con él.

-… Yo quisiera, ser un empresario.  
-¿En verdad?, ¿De qué?  
-Por eso te dije que lo estoy pensando, no estoy muy seguro.  
-¿Quieres seguir los pasos de papá?  
-No exactamente, tal vez pero yo quisiera tener el dinero suficiente para proteger a la persona, que algún día, se quedará conmigo.  
Hubo silencio y la cara de Kai parecía tornarse algo conmovida, me miraba de una manera dulce y ante eso yo…

-Jajajaja… ¡Ay Kai!, no sabía que eres tan cursi.  
-¡No sé porque te conté eso!

Se dispuso a levantarse con su comida sin tocar, cuando yo le dije.

-Lo siento, no me burlaba de ti, me parece muy sincero que me hayas contado eso y yo me reía porque… yo quisiera tener esa seguridad ahora… como tienes 10 años, es más pronto que pienses en terminar de estudiar, trabajar, buscar un lugar donde vivir y tener pareja.  
-Rei…- Susurró volviendo a sentarse nuevamente.  
-¡Comamos ya!  
-Espera… faltas tú, prometo no burlarme y sabes que nunca lo haría.  
-Mmmm… ¡está bien!, yo quisiera cocinar.  
-¿Quieres ser como mamá?  
-Ser chef es un trabajo serio, ayudarle cuando he podido, me hace sentir que ese sería el trabajo ideal.  
-Me gusta- Dijo y mordió su emparedado de atún.

En ese instante, supe que no volveríamos a comentar nada más y me dispuse a comer también. Desde que él supo que me gustaba el atún, entre otras cosas, él buscaba la forma de que comiéramos lo que yo deseaba y lo consideré como un acto normal, la familia siempre debía estar unida en las buenas y en las malas.

-¡Rei!, ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!  
-¡Ya voy chicos!

La mayor parte importante de mi vida, fue en la secundaria, estaba a 4 meses para la graduación. Además de Rai, mi mejor amigo, en la primaria me presentó a sus amigos y vecinos. Estaban Gao, Kiki y Mao. Habíamos acordado ir juntos al cine, todo parecía normal al llegar, sin embargo…

-¿Tú también estás aquí?.  
-¿Yuri?

Mi hermano incluso tenía su propio grupo de amigos, increíble para otras personas y yo igual dudaba si era una ilusión. Papá y mamá nunca mostraron la necesidad de corregirle por la actitud intimidante, seria o indiferente que solía mostrar en sociedad porque él se mantenía intacto, en cuanto a sus calificaciones y al involucrarse al trabajo de papá. Mi madre y yo hablamos de mi futuro, por lo que comenzaba a conocer y practicar con los chefs profesionales que ella tenía como amigos, después de graduarme, iría a cumplir mi sueño.

-¡Boris, Sergei, Iván!... ¡Vengan!... ¿Dónde está Kai?- Dijo el pelirrojo buscando en todas partes.  
-Me alegra verte.  
Reconocí la mano que se había posado en mi hombro derecho y dije.  
-Hermano mayor, típico de ti, apareces y desapareces- Contesté sin voltearme y sonriendo satisfactoriamente.  
-Veo que viniste con ellos- Les miró fríamente.  
Aunque mis amigos no comentaban lo mucho que les aterraba la actitud de ese chico de ojos rojos, yo desde luego veía sus expresiones lo suficiente para saber que preferían tener su distancia y desviar sus miradas.

-Pensamos ver una película de zombies- Dijo Kiki un poco nervioso.

Él volteó a ver a mi pequeño amigo y desvió inmediatamente su cabeza.

-Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejarme tu mano?  
-Perdón, lo olvidé.  
-Nosotros pensamos ver la película de acción con artes marciales- Dijo Iván.  
-Y no estaría nada mal cambiar de elección, ¿No es así, Kai?  
-Sergei, hay tiempo para decidir, creo que estoy más interesado en lo que dijo el amigo de mi hermanito.  
-Entonces entremos con ellos, ¿No les molesta, chicos?- Preguntó Boris.  
-¡No para nada!- Dijeron mis amigos.

Mis amigos al igual que yo, sabíamos artes marciales, después del incidente en la piscina… mis padres habían insistido que practicará en cualquier deporte, para mantenerme fuerte y sobrevivir en alguna situación que fuera inesperada. Por otro lado, los amigos de mi hermano, casualmente estaban tan fuertes como él… eran por mucho más altos que nosotros, excepto Iván y eso que nadie podría imaginarse que puede cargar pesas de 20 kilos o más.

-Está decidido, vamos.  
-No es necesario que me agarres del brazo, me haces sentir que me arrestaron por algo que no hice.  
-No exageres, sólo quiero cuidarte.  
-No necesito que lo hagas- Me safe de su agarre sin verle de frente y dirigiéndome a mis amigos.  
-¡Uuuy!- Exclamaron al unísono esos rusos con ese tono burlón.  
-Kai cálmate, nadie piensa robarte a Rei.  
-Cállate Yuri.  
-Bueno ya, compremos los boletos y se acabó.- Propuso Rai.

Fue la primera vez que él le agradecía a una de las personas con las que yo me juntaba, fue en unas fracciones de segundo porque su cara parecía no haber cambiado jamás.

-¿Todo bien, Rei?  
-Sí, tranquila Mao, no pasa nada.

Habíamos acordado pagar nuestros boletos pero mi hermano, insistió en invitarnos a todos y esAo había hecho que el ambiente se volviera divertido, antes de buscar donde sentarnos.

-¿Qué les parece que no sentemos en medio?  
-Buena idea Gao, no estaremos cerca ni lejos de la pantalla.

Acordamos que Kiki se sentaría cerca de Gao, después iba Rai y Mao a lado de mí, luego me sorprendí ver que Kai se sentaba a mi izquierda y le sugieron el pelirrojo, el peligris, el rubio y el pelimorado. La sala se había oscurecido y empezaron a verse los comerciales; había pasado una hora desde que inició el filme y faltaban como 30 minutos, me parecía casi eterno, me había aburrido y deseaba irme a casa.  
-¿No parece algo graciosa la forma en como muestran las víceras?- Me susurró el chico a lado de mí.  
-¿Y no te parece incómodo susurrarme tan cerca al oído?... y sí, es gracioso, en paz descansen los animales que tienen que mostrar sus órganos en público.  
-Suenas tan sarcástico, te queda bien.  
-Bueno, aprendí del maestro.

No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió voltearme, porque yo hubiera seguido comentando sin verle a la cara y es cuando sentí que él estaba por besarme.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

Me levanté exaltado e indignado viéndolo a los ojos con los puños cerrados, él igual se levantó y se me quedó viendo fijamente, por supuesto que escuchamos que la gente atrás de nosotros y los de adelante se quejaron por nuestra "escenita", por otro lado, estaba tan alterado como para hacerles caso.

-Ya deberías saberlo.  
-¿¡Saber qué!?  
-Oigan, estamos haciendo mucho ruido- Nos susurró Yuri con cautela.  
-¡Dejen ver la película!  
-¡USTED NO SE META!- Le gritamos a un hombre de adelante que sólo se viró e hizo una mueca de mejor no le sigo.  
-¡Es tan obvio!  
-¡Ya te había comentado desde hace 2 años que estás obsesionado!  
-¿Obsesionado?, ¿Loco?, ¿Posesivo?, ¿No piensas repetirme lo que dijiste?  
-Chicos, en serio, van a llamar al vigilante.  
-¡Eso no me preocupa, Rai!, ¡Me voy!  
-¡Genial, piensas echarme la culpa!  
-¡La verdad lo es!, ¡No entiendo porque mamá y papá no te detuvieron cuando debían!  
-¿¡Deternerme!?... ¿¡Qué debo hacer y me creas de que te amo!?

A veces decir la verdad, suele sentirse como el freno ruidoso de un auto y los ahí presentes nos miraron impactado de distintas formas, sobre todo, el vigilante que estaba dispuesto a sacarnos junto a otros 2 musculosos hombres, por si no facilitábamos las cosas. El sonido de la linterna metálica del sujeto que había pedido refuerzos, me despertó de mi trance, yo estaba tan inmóvil como los demás.  
Kai fue el primero en salir de ahí, pidió disculpas a los 3 trabajadores que lo miraban impresionados y él les entregó un cheque para el reembolso de los espectadores incluyendo una cantidad como disculpa al cine. Me sentía con mareos, anteriormente le explicaba que su interés en mí, era una etapa. En esta época era normal ver gente atraída sexualmente por su mismo género. Él insistía que sus sentimientos eran tan reales como el amor de nuestros padres.

-¡Rei!, ¿Vas a desayunar o no?  
-… ¡Lo siento!, me dormí de nuevo.  
-No, está bien, sé que es la tercera llamada pero te dejé dormir más tiempo.  
-¿Por qué?, la cabeza me duele…  
-¿No recuerdas nada, verdad?... tus amigos y los amigos de tu hermano te acompañaron a casa, tu rostro se mostraban tan zombie como la película que viste y te encerrase a tu habitación…- Pausó y prosiguió- Le subiste alto al volumen de tu música, mientras golpeabas tus almohadas o tu cama, te llamé durante 15 minutos tocando a tu puerta, pero optaste por ponerte los audífonos y pienso que dormiste a las 3 am… ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?.

Recordar la razón de mi comportamiento hizo que me cobijará de nuevo y me recostará al contrario de la cara de ella, quien se mantenía sentada sin dejarme de observarme.

-¿Realmente no te gusta Kai?  
-¿¡Gustarme!?, ¡No entiendo porque no le dicen que se calme!- Le grité sin cambiar de posición.  
-Calma, no tiene nada de malo.  
-Mamá… -Suspiré y contuve la respiración unos segundos- Te diré 3 razones por las que no aceptaré a mi "hermano"… la primera es que somos hermanos, ¿Mi padre y tú apoyando el incesto?, la segunda es que él es un hombre, yo pensaba que estaría interesado en una mujer, algún día… y tercero, él se comporta tan posesivo, obsesionado, loco y…  
-¿Traumado?  
-Sí, sólo creo que se puso así desde el "accidente" en la piscina, eso explicaría lo demás.  
-Me gustaría hacerte sentir mejor diciendo algo que esperas y te lo negaré, él realmente lo siente, lo aprendió de nuestro matrimonio… ya había platicado de eso con nosotros…  
-Ya lo suponía… -La interrumpí sin dignarme a verla.  
-Sí te hace sentir mejor, tu padre y él no están en la casa.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, fueron a trabajar antes de las 7 am, él en verdad, desea ser un empresario exitoso… y puede haber muchas razones más que te lleven a la conclusión de rechazarlo… por eso quiero que entiendas que él estaba tan pendiente de ti, no por culpabilidad ni por una atracción sexual que considerarías culpa de las hormonas o la curiosidad… sino que fue desarrollándose con la convivencia, la confianza y la amistad que le brindaste…  
-Genial, yo lo empujé a hacer eso…  
-No, por favor, trata de comprender… él se sintió apoyado gracias a que te tuvo cerca y aunque puede que pienses que no lo amas de la misma forma, tal vez puedas darte cuenta también que tú le correspondes.  
-Es una hipótesis, por el momento no me siento atraído a ningún hombre o mujer, en serio… quiero lograr mi meta de ser chef.  
-Lo harás y entiendo, sólo piensa en lo que te dije.  
El día se fue volando y llegó la noche. Los otros 2 integrantes llegaron a casa, en la cena todo fue normal. Justo cuando ya había terminado de lavarme los dientes y retirarme a mi cuarto, escuché a Kai.  
-¿Has pensado qué realmente somos hermanos?  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Le contesté sin voltear y con la mano aún en la perilla de mi puerta.  
-Si fuéramos medios hermanos, tendríamos al menos un rasgo físico en común.  
-Hay familias en donde algunos de sus miembros, no sé parecen, se saltan generaciones y se parecen a los abuelos o bisabuelos… en serio, tengo clases mañana y…

Este es el recuerdo que específicamente nunca olvidaré y ha cambiado mi vida, fue realmente un giro de eventos.

-Rei, te amo y haré cualquier cosa para conquistarte, aún si tus sentimientos no cambian hacia mí… te seguiré esperando.

Justo cuando pensaba mirarlo y decirle en seguida mi respuesta, él ya había entrado a su escondite (La forma en como le llamaba a su santuario, era una habitación como cualquier otra con algunas fotos mías en su mesita de noche).

El día siguiente fue diferente, él mantenía su distancia y me trataba normal, como cualquier persona. Fue sorprendente que en mis recuerdos, sólo haya algunas escenas de mi graduación, mi viaje a Francia con mis amigos Rai y Mao… la mayoría fue cuando "mi hermano", empezó a enviarme mensajes no tan frecuentes donde me preguntaba de mi estado de ánimo, trabajo, momentos buenos o malos, etc. Ahora me encuentro festejando unos 10 minutos en un restaurante francés y mi jefe se llama Oliver, me dejó a cargo y de seguro, fue para visitar a su pareja, creo que se llamaba Giancarlo.

-¡Vamos Rei, sopla las velas!  
-No me apresures Rai, ya lo haré- Inhalé preparado y soplé.

Mis compañeros de trabajo o mejor dicho, mis subordinados junto a mi mejor amigo me aplaudieron y me palmearon la espalda; no pensaba ver de nuevo el pastel y veo que había una vela sin apagar.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pediste?- Me miró mi amigo de la infancia.  
-Nada en realidad…  
Hace una hora que cerramos, yo sólo quería respirar el aire fresco de la noche y relajarme antes de ir a casa.  
-¿Nada en realidad?, no me puedes engañarme, nos conocemos desde los 7 años. ¿Qué te molesta?  
-No me pasa nada Rai… bueno, ya tengo 20 años y siento que algo… me falta.  
-¿Kai te envió un regalo?  
-Lo hizo, un reloj de oro con una tarjeta de felicidades… pero…  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Creo que realmente me doy cuenta que siento… no, realmente entiendo que lo amo… no por lo que ha hecho estos 3 años… sino, por el pasado. Me siento muy mal por la forma en que lo traté, lo juzgué muy fuerte y siempre creí que estaba en lo correcto…  
-Jajaja ¡Ay Rei!- Se carcajeo sin evitar interrumpirme y dijo- Pensé que no te darías cuenta, tu "hermano" o mejor dicho, tu hermano adoptado, siempre estuvo seguro de que quería. Tú siempre parecías dudando, no sólo en este tema de los sentimientos y al final te decidías por la influencia de cierta persona, sin embargo…- Pausó y se relajó para recordarme- Muchos desearían estar en tu caso, vivir con la persona que aman en la misma casa y de la manera más cercana que nunca se hubieran imaginado. Ve, tienes que ir a buscarlo y aclarar tus pensamientos.  
-No… quiero decir, no puedo dejar el trabajo, nuestro jefe cuenta conmigo…  
-Yo me encargaré, total, Mao y yo seguimos pensando que si fueran medios hermanos, al menos tendrían un rasgo físico en común.

En eso recordé que algunas personas, creían que las situaciones no eran simple coincidencia ni ocurrían porque sí. Le agradecí a mi amigo y me despedí de todos sin dejar de correr. Llegué a mi apartamento, de un lujoso edificio cerca de mi antiguo trabajo y no dudé en empacar; mi eterno enamorado me había comentado en sus mensajes que se encontraba en un apartamento lujoso, en el centro de la ciudad y no perdí más tiempo, compré desde mi celular el boleto de París, Francia a Nueva York, E.U.A… esperaba darle una sorpresa a ese hombre, sin poder evitarlo, los vuelos se retrasaron unas horas.

Ignorando el hecho que me hicieron esperar, el alivio de que ya me encontraba dentro del avión fue suficiente y recibí un mensaje de mi amiga pelirosa deseándome suerte; me alegraba que Rai y ella terminarán como pareja. Cuando me di cuenta, dormí y desperté automáticamente, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Como llevaba una maleta, no tenía problema en caminar apresuradamente, esquivando a las personas y localizar la zona de taxis; estaba a 45 minutos de llegar donde estaba él, jamás el nerviosismo había poseído mi cuerpo y buscaba la forma de calmarme, el conductor era alegre y trataba de hacerme plática pero me perdía.

-Entiendo que nuestra ciudad tenga unos grados menos en la noche pero me preguntaba, ¿Eres un tipo de bioarma?.  
-¿¡Qué!?, ¡No!, yo no…  
-Fue una broma- Se reía sin llegar a burlarse- ¿Esperas ver a alguien, no es así?  
-Sí, es alguien que lastimé en el pasado y quiero disculparme.  
-Yo espero que lo haga, yo he escuchado casos en donde el perdón queda en nada… aunque su caso, tal vez sea diferente, cuénteme.  
-Él me dijo que me esperaría…  
-… ¡Aah!, descuide, no discrimino las orientaciones sexuales. Mi nombre es Max y ¿usted?  
-Rei, mucho gusto.  
Suena el tono de un celular y mi nuevo amigo busca.  
-Es un mensaje de mi pareja, después de dejarte en la dirección que me diste, iré a verlo.  
-Debe ser una mujer muy feliz.  
-No… es hombre jajaja  
-Ya veo, con que no discrimina las orientaciones sexuales jajaja  
-¡Llegamos!, mucho éxito en tu misión y tuviste suerte, normalmente tarde 45 minutos pero llegamos en 25 minutos.

Bajé del auto y me despedí. Al entrar al edificio, pensé que era un hotel y el gerente me sacó de mi error. Me explicó donde debía subir y me dirigí, tratando de conservar la calma. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y repasaba lo que diría, porque ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta número 707.  
-Buenas noches Kai…- Toqué 3 veces -Sé que estás aquí, el gerente me lo dijo.  
-Entra.

Fue más una orden que nada, sin más que hacer, entré con la serenidad que mi mente me permitía.

-Está muy oscuro por aquí, deberías encender las luces.  
-Aquí siempre estará iluminado por las noches, estamos en el centro.

Allí estaba, sentado en un sillón de cuero café. No me imaginé que la sala fuera tan acogedora y con ventanas que mostraban una parte de la belleza de esa ciudad, por algo le dicen la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-Dime, ¿A qué has venido?  
-Lo primero que pensé es que dirías que puedo sentarme.  
-Pensé que era obvio, mi casa es tu casa.  
-Siempre con tus cordialidades, desde que éramos niños.

Me ubiqué enfrente de él, sólo nos separaba una mesita de madera con unas peonías rojas y un florero transparente con un relieve de lo que parecía ser un tigre.

-Has pensado mucho en mí.  
-No te mentiré, sí.  
-¿Siempre eres tan cortante?, solíamos hablar mucho en el pasado.  
-Sólo contigo hablaba más de lo que parecía, se supone que viniste a darme una sorpresa y lo hiciste, tus motivos siguen siendo desconocidos.  
-Bueno, es mi cumpleaños y creí que debía pasarla genial, a lado de mi hermano mayor.  
Se carcajeó, me conocía bien, sabía cuando le ocultaba algo y era mi turno de escucharlo. Un recuerdo de mi vida con él, es que siempre fue muy observador, aceptaba en lo que analizaba.  
-Rei, no has cambiado mucho, en verdad me da muchísimo gusto verte pero si no puedes decir la verdad, entonces seré honesto… hace 5 años, te dije que te esperaría y traté de no ser un "acosador" contigo, posiblemente si mantenía mi conducta "obsesiva", te alejarías más de mí. Así que elegí tratarte como alguien que merecía su espacio, jamás te perdí la pista, estoy consiente tanto de tu trabajo como tus amistades, sí sientes arrepentimiento o gratitud hacia mí por convencer a tu jefe Olivier que trabajarás para él con tu mejor amigo, no es nada.  
-¿Piensas que sólo vine hasta aquí por eso?... bueno, admito que lo que decidiste me ayudó mucho y pude darme cuenta de cómo me faltabas… pero, creí… olvídalo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, lastimó mi orgullo cuando dijo lo de mi trabajo, que según yo había logrado conseguirlo sin su ayuda. Además de que no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de mis intenciones, ¿¡Se supone qué me conoce!?... prefería callar que gritar.

-Espera- Me agarró del brazo y me estrechó contra él.  
-Perdón… creo que me desquité contigo… apenas me di cuenta unos segundos a que viniste, estuve tanto tiempo esperándote que había casi olvidado cuando te pones firme, siempre encaras la realidad.  
-No tienes porque disculparte- Le correspondí, estaba feliz descansando en su pecho.  
-Debo, te lastimé y eso igual no me lo perdonaría.  
-Tranquilo, yo también te hice daño en el pasado… perdóname por haber tardado tanto…  
-No hay nada que perdonar, si me lo pones así… siempre comprendiste más a otros que yo.  
-Bueno, vivimos juntos y uno de los dos debía serlo, cosa de hermanos… ¿O no?... no importa si no lo somos.  
-Es que no lo somos, realmente me tomé la molestia de pedirle a "nuestros padres", nuestras actas de adopción, como pruebas para ti.  
-¿A eso llegaste?, no te culpo por tomar medidas drásticas… tan mal me comporté contigo, pero era muy obvio que no, no había parentesco… ahora no hay problema.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Pensé que lo habías deducido ya, me quedaré contigo.  
-¿Renunciaste al trabajo de tu vida, por mí?  
-Tú, eres mi vida ahora y no me arrepiento… aunque si me gustaría conseguir un empleo aquí… si nos quedamos a vivir o donde tú decidas.  
-Me gustaría ir a Rusia, de ahí provengo.  
-¿Y yo de dónde?, si se puede saber.  
-De China.  
-Con razón todos nos miraban raro… oye, ¿Cuándo piensas soltarme?  
-Perdón…  
-Espera…- Ahora yo me abracé más fuerte a él -… No te disculpes, era mi turno de sostenerte…  
-Perfecto, entonces… -Con sus manos sostiene mi rostro y me besa.

De acuerdo, aquí termina mi historia. Kai y yo pensamos casarnos, ya con eso de que el matrimonio entre la gente del mismo sexo es libre de hacerlo en casi todas partes del mundo. La boda tal vez se haga en Nueva York, me agradó el taxista y la ciudad tiene sus ventajas; luego iremos a Rusia a vivir y ustedes saben el resto. Espero que todos sean felices, hay oportunidades en cada momento, sólo deben identificarlos.

Fin.


End file.
